


【SW】Inertia

by Jessfallenin



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessfallenin/pseuds/Jessfallenin
Kudos: 1





	【SW】Inertia

當房內的聲音乍然停止時，寂靜下來的空氣變的沉重無比、混濁著情慾的濕熱感。

吸進肺部的氧氣全都是兩人所吐出的二氧化碳，兩人距離近的彷彿每一個呼吸都只是在交換彼此的氣息，這讓金烔完昏沉的腦袋更加沒有辦法正常運作。而壓在他身上的人更沒有保留一絲力氣，癱軟的躺在自己胸前動也不動的，只有呼吸依舊急速的起伏著、和自己一樣。

男人柔軟的髮絲磨蹭他胸前，那樣搔癢的感覺細微的就像愛撫般的讓人煩躁，金烔完不禁皺起眉，和漸漸緩下來的呼吸讓他的思緒終於能稍微清晰，他彷彿從很遠的地方回過神來。

現在幾點了呢…？  
他們又是從幾點做到現在？

金烔完無法確認，眼前依舊是一片漆黑，但身上被汗水給浸濕的衣物和股間那說不出口的黏膩感、他可以確定他們至少做了幾個小時以上。不過中途的記憶已經有些模糊了。他只記得自己喊的嗓子都啞了，哭求著男人停下來卻換來更猛烈的掠奪。或許那時有昏過去一會兒也不奇怪。

那個男人面對女性總是十分紳士的將她們呵護備至，對他下手倒是從來都不留情。尤其是當他們在超市裡因為男人想要多買一罐芝麻油而起了爭執後，從超市一路到家裡男人甚至沒有給他喘口氣的機會，痠疼的腰和腿都在提醒著他們做的有多麼激烈。

這下好了，連續幾個月來難得的一日休假，竟然全浪費在這讓他明天工作能力大受影響的床上運動。他煩躁的想，忍不住埋怨起趴伏在他身上的男人。

原本想直接推開賴在他身上的人，結果一動才記起他的雙手早已被男人連皮帶綁著床架緊緊的給束縛住，這一磨擦他也發現手腕骨那邊肯定破了皮。

「喂…鄭弼教，你死了不成？」想到明天還歹穿外套遮住那紫紅的痕跡在加上現在動彈不得的情況讓他吐出口的語氣變得更差。

「…是啊，快被你的這裡給咬死了……」

或許他不該在那傢伙還埋在他體內的時候對他惡言相向。  
男人隨便往前頂了兩下，但對還處在情慾中尚未清醒的身體來說卻十分足夠，一股熱感混著舒服的麻癢從脊椎傳上，金烔完一下連腰都軟了，咬著唇，恨不得自己剛才甚麼也沒說。

在視線被完全遮蔽的狀況下，他無法確定男人的下一步，像是不知道下一刀會從哪裡落下的詭異氛圍讓他感到不安。這種時候他真的很討厭男人的惡趣味，例如矇住他的雙眼只為了看他更加手足無措的慌亂神情。當然，變得更加敏感的身體應該也是男人對這玩法愛不釋手的原因。

他不自覺的嚥了口唾沫，喉結滾動的同時他感到汗珠滴落頸邊，汗水滑過側頸的時候一陣刺痛感襲來。金烔完想不起來男人甚麼時候在那裡留下了咬痕，但含有鹽分的汗水確實的刺激到了傷口。

「你這傢伙又咬那裡…」抱怨的話還沒有說完他就察覺男人有了動作。

男人伸出手端著他的下顎，灼熱的呼吸一下就湊近自己的頸邊，沒兩秒他就感受到男人有些冰涼的薄唇貼上了他的側頸滑過脈搏跳動的地方，輕柔的舔吻著他的傷口。並沒有太多挑逗的意味，似乎單純的只是在給予安慰但金烔完的身體還是瞬間變得緊繃。

好吧，或許是他們真的有段時間沒有做了，又或著是最近脾氣異常焦躁的男人已經很久沒有對他這樣溫柔了。金烔完一下無法適應，沾著水光微啟的唇有些顫抖，像是在害怕下一波更粗暴的對待般不由自主的恐懼。

「…還痛嗎？」

男人低啞的聲音在耳邊迴盪、雖然說著那句曾經引起旋風的彆腳台詞，但金烔完卻意外的笑不出聲，耳根子甚至莫名的發熱。他聽見男人輕笑出聲。總算從他身上爬起來解開他手上的束縛，接著執著他恢復自由的手，親吻那還有些發顫的指尖。

「你……」金烔完想要抽回手卻被男人強硬的抓住，想要說話卻先一步被堵住了唇。接著，矇住他雙眼的深色領帶被男人從後方輕易的解開，但在他張開眼睛之前，男人溫暖的大掌一下又覆蓋住他的視線。

「唔…？」

不解的發出一聲單音，金烔完伸出手跟著覆上那又再次遮蔽住他視線的大掌，男人沒有理會他，逕自的挪動他的身體到兩人都舒適的姿勢。金烔完判斷男人應該是靠著床頭櫃，而自己則是枕在他的腿上。

「別亂動。」

他聽見男人這麼說，接著傳出像是在從外套口袋裡掏菸盒的零碎聲音，一向不喜歡男人抽菸的他不禁皺起眉。但他沒有出言阻止，只是安份的照著男人的話枕在他大腿上等待下一秒會響起的打火機擦出火的聲響。

過了一會兒，他沒有聽見打火機的聲音。

金烔完忍不住再次開口：「弼教…？」

「幹嘛？」這次男人的聲音有褪去了那讓他有點心慌的柔韻，語氣恢復成了平常他所熟悉的樣子﹑不耐煩的口氣。

聞言，金烔完勾起了嘴邊的弧度。

即使他看不見，依然能夠想像男人有些煩躁的乾叼著菸靠坐在床邊的模樣，然後剩下的一隻手抓亂他自己總是打理一絲不苟的頭髮。

「還是白天嗎？」他問。  
「是啊。」

「天還亮著。」

＊


End file.
